


A small memory Affair

by luna_leila



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - No Island, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Inlove!oliver, cute felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_leila/pseuds/luna_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going well in the life of playboy Oliver Queen, but after an unfortunate accident he forgets the last six weeks of his life. Will he be able to remember what he lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction......So please be nice :)

Today is a good day. The grass is green and the sky is blue and the sun is bright which never happen in this city.

Coffee in his hand, hair still wet from the morning shower and quite frankly the having the worst hangover from last night party. Yet he is standing, half asleep, in front the window from his penthouse admiring the view. 

Lost in his though, he let his mind wonder about the city, _his city_. His family own the city; in fact it was his great grandfather that built it, his grandfather continued on his father path and was considered one of the greatest pioneer. His father is a great man and successful business man; he turned a small company into a multi-billion-dollar technology conglomerate. Well he is caring the legacy by parting and enjoying life. However who can blame him, he have it all; a great family that he loves plus a name that can open all doors, a best friend and a partner in crime- _the kind of friend that go to jail with you_ -, more friends that he can count, a gorgeous girlfriend at his arm although all the girls are thronging themselves at him and the girl laying right now naked in his bed probably attest to that.  

They say that you can’t have it all, well they never met Oliver Queen. Playboy and most handsome bachelor in Star city according to StarMag Magazine.  

Yes he have it all but for a split of second he felt so lost and so out of place like he don’t belong here but with HER.

And just like they appear, all the negatives thoughts disappear when he felt small arms embracing him. Trying to remember the name of this beautiful redhead - _was it Callie or Cathie, it sure is something with a C_ \- he turned and was met with a very eager lips.

“Aren’t you up early, lover?”  Surprise but the nickname she choose. _Really what kind of person calls you lover these days; a crazy one that‘s it, he should really stay clear from this one._  

“It’s noon and I have a meeting to go to and it’s an urgent one, so you should put some clothes on.” Says Oliver trying to excuse himself

“Not even pancakes, how about coffee?  Lover ”. _Again with the nickname_

“Look, last night was fun but right now I have to be downtown, so…. how about I call you when I have nothing better to do, okay ? “ he sounds like a dick right now but sometimes the girls get too clingy.

After hearing his rude words, the girl went back to the bedroom changed in a flash and went straight to the door but not before whispering into his ear in a very creepy way “Carrie and Oliver are lover forever, See you soon very soon”.

“Well CARRIE, you are one crazy girl!” Oliver thought to himself as soon as the door closed.

Today is a good day. The grass is green and the sky is blue and the sun is bright which never happen in this city. So Oliver decide to take his bike, it’s been a long time since his taken “baby” so it’s the perfect timing, and he is late to breakfast with laurel-the gorgeous girlfriend-technically they were on a break thought. But that what the breakfast was all about, wasn’t it ?

The traffic was from hell, it’s like every one decide to go at the same time and Oliver is not a patient man so he decide to get a shortcut. Soon after, he see the small sign of jitters approaching, because it was rude to let a lady wait but then again Oliver was always known for his fashionable tardiness.

“Ollie !!” Laurel said waving at him as soon as she saw him enter.

“Hey laurel, how have you been?”

“Good, I guess. I am glad you came.” After a brief awkward silence she continues

“I missed you …”

“ ”  Oliver was surprised , he certainly was expecting a big lecture, not a tender I miss you .

“…. and it has been a whole mouth since that fight. It’s all water under the bridge! ” she said cheerfully

“That’s not what you were saying, if I recall correctly you said that I was a screw up and you were done.”

“You know that I didn’t mean any of those words. I was drunk for god sake and we are meant to be together and this it’s just a bump in the road”. Laurel explained playing nervously with her latte.

You _are not the only one who said that to me….Today!_  

“I forgive you Ollie, so we can move on and forward now.”

“What do you say we celebrate tonight? You and I.”  he said trying to lighten the mood not wanting to get any more serious that this but deep down he knew that _once a glass is broken it can never be whole again_.

So he did what he always does, ignoring that little voice of reason and spoke flashing that handsome smile of his :  “We can invite Tommy too like old time, he is been kind of weird and sad yesterday.”

And again it could be the hangover but when he mentioned tommy’s name, laurel got tense for a little bit but quickly regain herself, then she proposed.

“We don’t want to bother Tommy. How about we do dinner, a classy date with just you and me at Table Salt, okay? ”

“Sounds perfect, laurel” He just reconcile, happy he escaped another of her memorable lecture.

During breakfast, they talked, most of the talking was by laurel, but he didn’t have anything to say he all he had to do was nod or say a word from now and then. She went on and on about some new big client and how some jerk at the law firm that was hitting on her- or _is it hitting her, may be paying attention more would be nice-_ but how can he focus when he knows his mind was elsewhere; somewhere with HER.

Deciding to cut short her monologue, Oliver hurried to interrupt her:

“Hey, I hate to do this but I need to go”

“What?  I just got one hour of you. You just return from your vacation yesterday and I didn’t get to see ‘till now!”

“Date…..tonight….call YOU…..promise” said Oliver between hurried kisses but by the time, she wanted to protest he was already gone.

 

He needed a change of scene and some good advice. Thea would definitely be home and he really missed her, so hopping into “baby” he took the direction of the Queen mansion. She may be his baby sister but she was probably wiser than Tommy and him combined, she was growing up to be a wonderful young woman. When his parents told him that he was going to be a big brother, he only thought that he had to share his toys. But when he saw her at the hospital in his mother arms, all he saw was a fragile little thing counting on him to protect her from any bad people. From that moment and on he declared himself her protector; no one could get near baby Thea without his knowledge or approval. Even now, he will do anything to shield her from the bad of this city. Specially now, that she is dating this stupid punk from the Glades- _next time I see him I am definitely intimidating him_.

Feeling the wind while speeding might be one of his greatest feeling. But that feeling of freedom and independence will be soon replaced but darkness and pain. Oliver queen did not see this ending. As he felt his phone ringing as semi-truck with a sleepy driver behind the wheel went straight to his direction.   

 

Today is a good day. The grass is green and the sky is blue and the sun is bright which never happen in this city.

Phone in his hand, blond hair mixed with blood and the engine of the motorcycle still running. Yet he was laying there half awake, his mind lost on the memory of HER.


	2. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again it's me....I hope everyone is doing alright.   
> I was very touched by the comments and kudos (so keep them coming)   
> I apologies for any mistakes i made, and will make and I am not doctor so I am not very well informed in the medical issues i hoped i did alright with that part  
> Have a great holidays and see you next week
> 
> I think i am suppose to say: I don't own arrow all characters belong to DC !!!

Beep….beep….beep.

The first thing Oliver heard was the constant beeping sound of a machine, then come whispers and lost words here and there. Once he opened his eyes, a task that was rather difficult to achieve, he was met with confused people. _What’s going on? What happened?_ Those were the firsts thoughts he wanted to say but the words never came out loud. He tried yet another time to say something, to to speak- _Hell I want to scream_ but nothing come.

Beep….beep…beep.

He settle for lying quietly and watching his surroundings. Once he turned his head, he felt a sharp aching in his chest, a piercing pain in his left leg- _or was it the right leg, in a second though both, yep  definitely both_ -. He was experience the worst hangover of lifetime. 

He first saw the worry in his mother eyes, he turned and saw the relief in Thea’s but as usual the only thing he get from his father’s was disappointment.

_What happened?_   _Where I am?_ He thought again but he was quickly interrupted by his mother hug and even if anything hurt he let her

“Oh my beautiful boy!” Not able to contain her tears, the Queen matriarch launch herself on her son. This wasn’t the first time Oliver was in the hospital, he was six or may be seven when she got a call saying that her son broke his arm while jumping from a tree because he was trying to fly like superman. A vague smile appeared on her lips at the memory of child Oliver. Her son was always reckless that much she knew and every time she get a call from the hospital, her heart stops _every single time_.

“Mo…mom” Oliver could barely speak, his throat was dry the more je tried the more everything hurts.

_“_ Hello Mr. Queen! My name is Dr. Pemburtton and I see that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?” A man with a white coat addressed him. A Doctor s _o I am in the hospital_ , that’s one question out the way!

“Li… Like I was…. hit by a truck?” said Oliver in a broken voice

“Well you can’t be more far from the truth.” Thea replied

The Doctor continued with a very serious tone, ignoring Thea’s comment “You were brought here, sustaining a head injury and several broken ribs. We also had to perform a surgery that results on you being in coma. Do you remember?

The pieces was blur but he remembered the accident, how can he not remember that truck, the evidences was all over his body but the puzzle wasn’t complete ; he couldn’t why was he there, what was he doing in his bike ? And from where was he coming?

Seeing his distress, the Doctor reassured him that it was normal at first, after all he just woke from a coma.  

“Honey, what is the last thing you remember?” The worry and concern in his mother voice was alarming. _What have I done this time?_

“I had lunch with …….Tommy and laurel.” Taking a deep breath he continued “And Tommy proposed this stupid idea to go on an island.” _Now I think of it, it’s a good idea to get out of here!_

“Ollie that was two months ago, you all went to that island and without ME might I add!” A very upset Thea spoke. 

_What? Two months ago! How can I forget_ was two months _of my life?_

“Thea, now is clearly not the time. Your brother is not feeling well right now.” Said Moira worried about her son’s wellbeing.

Despite the confusion that was starting to overwhelm him. He didn’t missed the silence and the stoic posture of his father.

From the moment he woke up, his father never spoke a word; he nod, glared at him with disappointment showing in his eyes but not a single world came from his mouth.

Robert Queen was successful businessman, ruthless when it came to business but well respected among his peers and employees. However he was not perfect; he was a distant almost absent father to his children. Don’t get him wrong, he tried getting more involved and it was much easier when his son was a little boy; bringing him to the office and letting drink soda- despite Moira disagreement. But lately it was more difficult to get his son attention. He tried to give him all the things that he lacked when he was a child:  a trust fund, a big house and cars. Anything Oliver wants, Oliver gets- _that was my mistake number One-._ The second one was not teaching the value of a good education; he went to college; _four of them and he didn’t graduate anyone them_. So Robert resigned to been always disappointed by his son and today is not any different from all the other times his son was a screw up _-I was faith in him a long time ago-_.

“It’s normal to experience confusion and memory loss right now, you suffered a bad head injury. You are lucky to be alive, just focus and that first then the rest will come.  ”

_Then we should trade places. I gladly be not lucky right now!_ But instead Oliver went whit another answer “How long will I have to stay here?”

But before the doctor could answer. His father spoke and excuse himself

“I have an important meeting with the board member in an hour.  I have to go ”

“But Robert, your son just woke up from a three days coma, can’t you reschedule?” she tried to plead with her husband but a stubborn stays stubborn.

“Mom, according to Mr. Doc here I will be fine and dad is a busy man; I am sure he has important things to do!” By the time he finished, Thea joined him in the bed and took his hand in her, that gesture may seem innocent; just a girl trying to sit next to her dearest brother but to the siblings it meant more that what met the eyes: _I always be by your side._

“Very well then, I see you all at home.” Then turned to the doctor and continued “Good bye Dr. Pemburtton, thank you for everything you’ve done.” Without looking back once he exit the room.

The silence was broke by the voice of the doctor that launched in a boring speech; explaining memory loss. But all Oliver could hear was that he lost two months of his life. _What happened in those weeks?_ _Why can’t I remember?_ Those questions were playing in loop in his mind like a broken record. He never had a memory loss, even when partying and drinking so much, he never lost a single day but now he has no recollection of a whole six weeks. _It must have been a really bad accident_?

After a couples of minutes, the doctor gave him some pain killers and order him to rest as well as body and mind, but he can’t rest when this happened to him.

“Oliver, my sweet boy, listen to the doctor here and try to sleep. You will only exhaust yourself if you try to remember; let time heal your wounds.”

Arguing with Moira Queen was not on the table, he could never tell no to his mother. Oliver has always had a soft spot when it comes to family – _Mom and Thea? Of course, Dad? Not so sure-_ so he nod defeated.

“Good nap, bro’ and hey try not to forget us when you woke up again!” Said cheerfully Thea while lifting herself from the bed.

“Very funny Thea.” Said Oliver not responded well to his sister’s tease. Trust her to always turn a serious to a joke.

Beep….beep….beep.

Now that his family left, he was left only with the constant beeping sound of a machine. His body was weak, his head hurt like hell and his mind was disoriented, so he let the sleep take over him hoping that the next time he woke up, the confusion will go or he would remember W _hat the hell happened?_


	3. Everything is Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you All, it's me again. First happy new year again   
> I promised an update soon, so here it goes.  
> I know disappeared for some time but i was really sick so to be forgiven this chapter is a little longer than usual .   
> I apologies for adavances for the mistakes. All mistakes are mines

Today was the day he can go home, after three weeks in a hospital bed, the comfort of his good bed was very welcomed  
It’s been three weeks since he woke up in that hospital room. Three weeks since his life changed. Three weeks with the constant headache and confusion.

The first week is still a blur, with the amount of pain killer they gave him, he can’t remember much. His mother and sister was always by his side, reassuring him that everything was alright and he was lucky to be alive. 

He also got visits from his friends. It was always a breath fresh of air when Tommy visits, always making jokes about his amnesiac friend and chatting about everything and anything. Their friendship began when they were toddler. Their mothers were best friends same as for their fathers, so it was only natural for them to be best friends. They always had the same taste, the same hobbies- and sometimes even the same type of girls -so they always joke about being twins just not from the same parents.   
When he think about it, Tommy is his brother; never once he betrayed him and for that he will always be grateful.

Although Tommy’s joyful personality was very welcomed, one thing didn’t set right with Oliver. Every time he tried to talk with his friend about the two missing months, the only answers he got was a variation of “Come on man, everything is alright now, why ruined it trying to remember?” “Don’t sweat it buddy, If you don’t remember then it’s not worth it”. But that’s the thing it is worth it for me.  
Laurel was there too, playing the role of the supporting girlfriend and whispering comfort words “We will get through this Ollie” or “Everything will be alright” she sure did not bring the same mood as Tommy. She brought in him this feeling of guilt and pressure. Wasn’t a girlfriend supposed to bring in you the feeling of comfort, peace and love? However, he never felt love when he was with her, yes he cares a great deal for her, he feels attraction toward her but was it enough to be in love with her and since when do I feel the need to sort out these feeling? 

The second week passes rather quickly. Since he was not yet able to remember, he focused all his energy on physical therapy and did his best to heal his body- that what the doctor said, heal your body and the rest will follow-. So that what Oliver fixated on for a whole week, he pushed his body to its limits; his ribs hurt less as the days passed, he was able to stand for couple of hours without falling and his head injury was healing rather well. But deep down, he was hoping that his mind will heal too. Then again wishes don’t always come true. 

By the third week, his doctors was very optimistic. They informed him that medically speaking everything seems alright and that his healing process was coming quickly and very well so they saw no reason he can’t go home by the end of the week.   
Finally today was the day he can go home. After signing the paper to be discharged he was more than ready to get the hell out of there. His mother and sister was there waiting for him, happy and relieved he felt better, but no sign of his father of course- Guess they are more important things than be with your sick son-. 

The drive home was shorter than usual, filled with Thea’s stories about school and friends. But he didn’t have the heart to listen to her, his mind was elsewhere, even he didn’t know where. Ever since he woke up he has this weird feeling he can’t explain it but he knows that those two months was important and he have to-no, he need to - remember. 

Lunch was already waiting for them when they arrived and just like the ride it was quickly over. After that, everyone except for him carried on with their occupations. His mother had a board meeting of one of the charity she manages and Thea left for school. Oliver was then left alone in the big house with his thoughts. The thought of never remembering again, not knowing what exactly happen to him was killing him so for the first time in his life Oliver Queen decided to do some homework.

The library was definitely the best place for this little project of his, so that’s where he settle. He found the computer on his father’s desk-Well, this place didn’t change a bit -. The last time Oliver was at the library, he was nine or may be ten years old. A little boy who followed his father everywhere, mimicking his father; he would too wear a tie so he would look as professional as a business man, he took his personal briefcase – curtesy of his mother- and filled with white papers and some of his drawing. All that little boy wanted was to be like his dad- I guess some things did change- but that was then, now the thought of being like his father was absurd.   
Returning to the task at hand, he typed the obvious Key word: Amnesia. He found various cases on memory loss and amnesia, but what he read was not very reassuring; apparently some of the patients never regain their memories, when others drown in depression- well that’s reassuring. They were others success stories but right now he felt more of a half empty glass kind of guy.

His doctors, his family and friends assured him that everything was alright; that he eventually will remember and for a brief moment he might believe them, for a split of second he thought that everything is alright and at that very moment fate decide to intervene.  
Lying there under the desk was a red pen. Oliver was going to dismiss it but a little voice in his head was encouraging him to pick it up but as soon as he leaned to pick it up flashes of images come crashing down on him; pieces of some sort of memory:   
A blond women chewing on a red pen. She was wearing a pink blouse and a grey skirt, her hair was done on a low ponytail-thanks to Thea-. But why can’t I see her face, don’t get me wrong she has a sweet pink lips but it would be nice to see her.   
“Hi” she said smiling at me

“I……Hi” why do I feel nervous? Who is she? 

“Hi I am Oliver Queen, They said that you definitely could help me with my little problem here” The image of this girl was still blurring but I can see her glasses and they fit her so well. I never picture myself liking the sexy librarian type. 

“Well Hello Mr. Queen, and yes I can help you after all I am the best.” 

“Please call me Oliver, Mr. Queen is my father 

So Oliver, what seems your problem?” God my name sound so…..right when she says it.

“I spilled late on laptop and I would be grateful if you can salvage anything” 

“What did you do to that poor baby? Gave it to mamma!” she said with a very loud voice for a small person like her. And right at that moment I couldn’t helped I laughed, not that faked laugh that I practiced for so long, no, it was genuine laugh and nobody other that Thea can make me do that. How?

She just looked at me with those eyes, they were blues, I can get lost in those blue ocean eyes.

“I will help in one condition” I was very intrigued so I asked for the condition. I had this feeling that if she asks I’ll do it 

“You have to name it then promise you will look after him”

“I…You...” What are we ten? 

“So what you answer Mr. Queen?” I can lie, say I would look after it. I lie all the time it should be easy, but I can’t. I lie to enough people in my life and for some reason I don’t want to disappoint her. 

Before I knew what was happening, I agreed to her terms. We also chose a name I found myself explaining to her my reason. Why is it so easy to talk to her? 

“Arrow …….Hmm” and she did it again, chewing on that pen again with those sweet pink lips of hers.

“I didn’t picture you as an Archery guy, I was thing more baseball or football but I would never said Archery, not that I was picturing you in anything……. and when I say anything I didn’t mean naked. Oh my god why I am still talking? .......I will stop in 3, 2, 1”   
Through her babble I just stare there staring at her not wanting to stop her. Who is this girl? May be she knows what happen to me? 

“Who are you?” I ask her hoping that she would hold all my answers but just like that she disappeared.

Just as it appeared, the memory faded. Oliver was laying in the floor alone holding to the red pen into his hands like a drowning person holds to a lifeline. He had a memory; it’s not a dream he would of known if it was one, it’s a memory he felt it but what might seems a progress was only bringing more and more questions. But he got the answer to one thing though:   
Everything was NOT alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Did you like? Tell me what you think ?


	4. Catch me….if you can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Arrow day +1 to you ALL(technically in France, we only get to watch it today) !! The last episode was heart breaking but amazing at the same !!   
> Anyway here is the chapter 4 of the story.   
> It's a little bit longer than usual so have a good reading and I HOPE you guys like it. Leave kudos and comment if you do.
> 
> I am sorry for the mistakes in advance, they are all mine.

Who was she? How come, did he remember her and only her? Was she real or a creation of his imagination? Those questions and millions more were raised by Oliver but left unanswered. _All this thinking is giving me a headache_. But one thing was sure he had to find a way to remember more.

 Turns out having a flashback can tire you up so a good nap was very needed. However, on his way to exit the library he was interrupted with the familiar laugh of his best friend.

“Well it must be the end of time; Oliver Queen at the library. Did you hit you head or something? ” Teased Tommy while they went upstairs to Oliver’s bedroom.

“Or something…… and it’s not funny when you are the one with the head injury” Oliver replied was very annoyed with the jokes.

“Just think about it as a very…. very bad hangover.” respond Tommy once again joking and not letting his friend respond he continued “So… This Saturday I am throwing you a party. You know since you died and came back”

“Why? You don’t have to do that, Tommy and I wasn’t dead.”

“Well technically you were in a coma for three days. And my duty as your best friend, I get to host your welcome back to the land of living party. Plus I never and never declined my duties. Well those that involved a party anyway ” Not seeing any kind of reaction from his friend Tommy continued “Since when, do you refuse free booze and girls!!!”

That got Oliver attention, his friend was right, he was always up for a good party; chasing after conquests. But the thought of being around faceless persons, people who pretend to befriended you, just to be famous or girls that would dream of being the one to turn him in an honest man was making him uncomfortable- _that new thing_ \- almost like he is doing something wrong. And right now the only face he wanted to see was hers; the blond women with those pink lips- _did I mention they were pink……and sweet? -_.

 

“Hey Ollie, where did you go just now?” Tommy interrupted his thinking and the look of worry in his face. So he decided on giving Oliver another option: “You know, if you are not feeling good. May be we can postpone or cancel the party”

Oliver saw that his friend was giving him the way out, but what he also noticed that Tommy needed his best friend back. From all the years that Oliver knew him, Tommy always stood by him. By this time, his was one of the few people that knew him well and right now it’s his time to stand by his friend.

“No, let’s have a good old fashion back from the dead party”

“I though you weren’t dead”

“Shut up and accept the win” Oliver said as he was tap his back.

Tommy took a more serious posture and turned to Oliver and said “Can I ask what is going on between you and Laurel? ” _From where did this come?_ Tommy never once question his relation, so when his friend asked his question, Oliver was stunned by it. But what was shocking is that he had no answer: Officially they were a couple but after the accident he distanced himself from her. His relationship with Laurel was very complex, they were on and couples of months he found himself bored then he cheats and lie to her sometimes she found out so they broke up right after a week or two he apologies - _or not_ \- and they got back again. But the history repeats itself and the circle never ends.

Lately though, he was tired of pretending with her so instead of a confronting her he just avoids her.

“Ollie, are you here. You know what just…just forget I asked” Tommy was very nervous all of the sudden so Oliver decided to put his friend out of his misery and answered in all of honesty

“I don’t know what’s going on. I can’t focus on her right now all. I want, I need to remember those God damn months!”

“Hey man, you don’t have to push yourself like that”

Oliver was beginning to feel anger rising but instead of calling himself he let it blow and raised his voice at his friend

“I wouldn’t if you just tell me what happened those two months” Oliver was then ready to tell him about his flashback but Tommy started first.

“I don’t know what happened, we were supposed to go there for a week but you decided to stay, and ALONE. So really I can’t help you” Tommy was very upset for three weeks he was avoiding this conversation but the time for the avoidance was over so he continued:

“If you just for a second stop being wrap up around yourself you can see that you are not the only one suffering”

 “That’s a little harsh don’t you think? I was in a hospital Tommy” Oliver defend himself but he was shocked by Tommy’s anger he didn’t know what’s going on with his friend.

“I know that, I was there with you every day. It was hard for you, I am not trying to say the opposite it but I almost lost my best friend too and recently I feel like you are not here” Tommy was really pouring his anger on Oliver, he knew that this is not the issue but how can he tell him what’s really going on. 

“I am….I am sorry Tommy.  I didn’t know that” He felt bad, how can he not seen his friend suffer

“But that just it Ollie, you didn’t ask. You just so focus on remembering that you forgot that time didn’t stop. You don’t care about us”

 “That’s not true. I didn’t want to hurt you”

“but that’s where you are wrong, it’s not just me.” Tommy almost spill it out. He knew that it was nor the best time nor his place to say something but he can’t just say her suffer more.

“What that’s supposed to mean?” Oliver didn’t know what has gotten to his friend but before he tried to find out. Tommy dismissed it and tried to change the subject and the discussion drifted away to a lighter tone.

“Don’t suit it man, and I know the perfect way for you to make it up for me”

“Let me guess, Show up to the party”

“See, it’s like you read my mind” But secretly he was glad that his friend couldn’t read his mind because Reading your best friend mind to only find out that he _is- hopelessly, desperately and madly in love-_ with your girlfriend wasn’t very _besfriendly behavior_ .

Quickly after that, the discussion took a lighter tone and two friends were lost in a dynamic and the debate about the last baseball game.

 

Saturday evening came sooner that he thought. Since that day at the library and the memory of his girl- _Since when she is my girl-_ of this girl, he couldn’t think of anything else than her and avoiding anyone else including laurel-his supposed girlfriend.

Tommy organized and planned everything perfectly and before the accident he would have loved it, it was a killer party. Tonight he wasn’t feeling it but he promised his friend. More importantly he has to face them at same, _so might as well be at a party, nothing can go wrong at a party, right?_

The music was playing very loud, Tommy’s place was crowded by people wanting to celebrate _Ollie’s big party._ Once the heard about the party of the year, they all rushed to get an invitation.

Half of the people here, he never saw and the other half well they may be saw them once or twice. And yet everyone hugged him some went to kiss him to wish him well. On the inside of the house, it only took him a half an hour to notice Laurel and another half to see the host.

Couple of hours at the party, he was tired of answering the same question; what happened to you? _–If only I knew,_ how is it feel to be amnesic is- _It’s not like I joined some kind of club and to be honest it feels like shit-_. But that was the answers he kept to himself so he just fake smiled. When the hundred girl offered to help him get better he decided he needed air, he needed to get out of there.

What was his scene couples of weeks ago was now an annoying time and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He took place at a dark and isolated corner near the big pool. It was private and quiet. Lost in his though he almost missed someone in the pool, he can barely see the end of the pool but he can see hair, blond hair to be precise. Then it hit him; it was her. She was there in the pool drowning so in instinct he jump in the water.

_ One second underwater _

As he hit the water, he opened his eyes so he can search for her but no one was there with him

_ Two seconds underwater _

He kept searching, looking for the blond hair. Suddenly he sees her so he swims toward her

_ Ten seconds underwater _

It’s like he can’t catch, her she is within reach and yet too far. Every time he approaches her she gets away. She is extending her hands towards him, asking him for help. He can hear her asking him to catch her. Trying to answer, he swallowed some of the water- _Why is the water salty?-_ so floating back to the surface, he found himself in a different place and unexpectedly two arms wrap themselves around him

_“Got you!!” she yelled at me from behind._

_“Yes you did”_

_“You said that I get to have a reward if I catches you, So Mister I am waiting for my prize”_

_“I did, didn’t? Well since you were very brave…..” God her eyes are so glowing with happiness_

_“…And I am a man of honor, so close your eyes” She obeyed me and closed her eyes. As I lean closer to her I felt nervous._

_“Oliver”_

_“Hmmm…..”Busy staring at her I only nod_

_“Catch me…..If you can !” She then detach herself from and run. As I was going after her, someone grabbed my leg and dragged me away from her._

_ One hundred and eighteen seconds underwater _

He was screaming internally, he can’t let her there, alone. He needed catch her and give her the prize, he promised.

One hundred and nineteen seconds _underwater_

He kept fighting who ever separated him from her but eventually he lost the fight as he drift into drift into unconsciousness.

When he regain consciousness, he was in a room alone. A quick look at the room, he guessed it was Tommy’s, they must have brought him here after the pool incident.

The pool incident; he can still feel her closer to him, her hands around his waist holding into him and her contagious smile. He knew what he had to do: Catch her.

Not Able to drive himself home. Tommy asked his driver to get him safely home. All the drive home, he was thinking about her and the pool incident.- _Was it a memory? It felt like it._ Since no one, not even Tommy can help him, one solution was clear.

Once arrived at the mansion was quiet except that the lights in the Livingroom was in so heading to there he overheard a familiar laugh.

“Waoo, what…?”  Thea was upset about her boyfriend’s reaction. On minute she was sitting on his laps on the couch and the next she was at the other end of the couch. The poor guy went still and when Thea followed Roy’s gaze, all becomes clear.

“When are you going to stop being scared from Ollie? It’s not like he is going to kill you?”

“I will stop when he stops calling me by my last name!” Thea just smile, still hoping for the day her boys will be friends

“Hey Ollie, want to watch a movie with us?”

“Harper,……Hey speedy” After a moment of silence he continued “how fast can you pack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, How was it ?? We get to see a glimpse of her, right ?


	5. Hello, My name is.....!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little road trip between friends....what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello. I am so so sorry i disappeared although i hate when an updated is delated but i got cut up with life and my new appartement( YAY me) .  
> Any way I am sorry again for the dealy. Here's another chapter !  
> Hope to see you soon guys !!   
> I apologies for the mistakes :)

_“This seats are very comfortable, I could stay here for EVER. But man, what did I get my sef into.”_

 This is not what he imagined the first vacation together with his girlfriend but since it was free cost trip in a freaking island, he wasn’t going to complain.

Roy doesn’t own a Queen Fortune but he did alright in his life and that’s all thanks to Thea; love of his life –even if people especially her brother kept telling them that they are too young. So when his girlfriend asks for his help who was he, to deny her this request. At first when she approached him and told him about Oliver plan, he thought that the guy lost his mind- _He still losing it !_ \- but what matters to Oliver matters to Thea and what matters to her, definitely matters to Roy. So here he was, sitting at the most comfortable seat in the world, thinking about Oliver’s plan: _Man this so going to blow up on his face!_

 “ _I wonder if I will get a tan_ ”

Thea were sitting next to her boyfriend in plane heading to a beautiful island but it definitely wasn’t what it looked like.

She thought of last night and how her night turned from cuddling with Roy to listening to her brother pour his heart from Tommy’s avoidance to the flashbacks. He even confessed his feelings when he experienced those flashbacks. Through all his speech, Oliver had this stupid smile every time he describes her. She is very familiar to that smile; it’s the same one she have when Roy is mentioned. _Yep, my idiot brother is in love, but of course he doesn’t know it?_

“So, you in?” Asked Oliver and interrupting her train of thoughts

“Of course, ARE YOU kidding me, I get to go this time and it’s the perfect vacation for Roy and me” Thea replied with an excited voice.

“We are not going to there to get a tan Speedy. We have one mission: find the girl, get answers and go back to my life. We don’t need distraction and you lover boy is one. ” All of sudden Oliver was not feeling it .

“Firstly, loving someone is not a distraction. Secondly you can’t be that naïve about this plan. Do you know how many people are in that island of yours? And finding a blond woman may not be as simple as that. Thirdly, Roy and I are a package deal.” She took her very serious tone while she answered him

“That’s what I am afraid of” He will not approve of her relationship with Roy may be not ever- _but that just my job as a disapproving older brother-_

“Ollie!”

“Yeah” he answered but clearly he was lost in his mind.

“I think you should invite Tommy…”

“No, absolutely no.” He cut her off as soon as she mentioned Tommy “You didn’t see him Thea ; I know he is hiding something from me that’s why I need to find the answers.”

“Just let me finish. Him hiding something is another reason for you to invite him too; he may recognize someone. And as much as I know Tommy he will make a mistake then you can catch him in his lie ”

“Since when you become the wiser one in this family” He said with pride. _She is growing into a wonderful young woman and sometimes I think I am missing it._

“Well sometime between you second and third DUI.”  

Listening to his sister’s advice, he called Tommy and asked him to go on a trip with him. His friend was only too happy to go with him but that was mainly because Oliver never mentioned the destination.

_“I need to find her”_

Oliver had a plan, a simple plan: Find Her. _How many people can leave in this island have_ ; 217 people and 103 were female but only one of those women hold the answers to his particular problem.

The night before after the party at Tommy’ s house, he told Thea everything his flashbacks to Thea after sending Roy home, he wasn’t ready to be that open in front of her boyfriend. At first he wasn’t going to share his flashbacks with anyone but he needed a new perspective so he enlisted his baby sister’s help.

 

“ _I should have never gotten on this plane. This is only going to end in a blood shed_ ”

Tommy was very uncomfortable situation and even if his friend had to lie to him to drag him here, he couldn’t blame him for wanting the truth. But what would happen if it came to light? What would that cost him? Tommy wasn’t blaming his brother but rather a very specific blond person- _Well she dyes it actually-_.

 

After a very long flight, more comfortable for some than others, the plane landed on the most exotic island there is. When the group of four friends exists the plane, they were met with a welcomed committee.

“This is nice, I can’t believe I didn’t go with you guys the first time. What is it called anyway? ”

A very nice woman replied to Thea “The island’s name is изгнание. It’s Russian for…..”

But before the nice lady finished her sentence, Oliver cut her off and answered “Exile”

 “Dude, you speak Russian” Tommy said eagerly seeking the answer.

“Oh! The young man speaks russian” She was very impressed, very few knew the island story.

“What! …sorry to disappoint you madam but my brother failed almost all his classes and most definitely foreign language.”

Roy didn’t say anything but he was too, curious about how Oliver knew the meaning.

While the others were waiting for the answer. Oliver was lost in his thoughts- _how the hell did I know that-_. He never learned Russian, while he thought it was cool, he never get around to learn it. But when the woman said the name it sounded very familiar, he can’t explain it, he just knew that exile was the answer.

To Oliver, it was a sign, a good one. Returning to the island was the right path to getting his memories back.

Like Thea suggested: they booked the same hotel as the last time. The flight was very tiring so Thea and Roy went straight to their room, much to his dislike the couple shared the same room. Tommy was tired too so he decided to stay in. Oliver on the other hand wasn’t sharing the same ideas; he was a man on a mission.

He headed to the town, hoping that on his way he would find the answer. Suddenly he saw a blond woman and she had a ponytail-it’s her, it _must be her_ -. He hurried his steps trying to catch her and as he grabbed her arms, she turn facing him but the disappointment was very hurtful when he discovers that she wasn’t his girl- _I mean the girl in his memories -._

After scaring 21 blond women, although dozens of them tried to hit on him and may be if he wasn’t looking for his girl- _Right, the girl from his memories_ \- he would have been interested. He was now on the verge of losing hope on finding the mystery girl.

Call it fate, destiny, serendipity or a simple coincidence, but in that moment someone runs into him.

“Oh, I am sor…..Oh!” what she wanted to say next died in her throat and instead she just stared at him.

From that first memory of her to the long flight to the island, Oliver imagined what he would say to her; he would ask her name, who was she? How did they meet? _may be flirt a little_ but the most important one; did he finally give her the reward? However, the reality was far from the expectation he just froze; he couldn’t talk so he decide to join her in this awkward staring context.

The blond girl was more brave than him and broke the silence first

“Hi!!”

“Hey, I..” He wanted to tell her that he was looking for her and that he needed her _\- Waoo , where did that come from? -_  But that might scared her and he will never get his answers.

“Oliver, you came” she told him in a low voice.

“You know who I am….Then you know what happened to me?

“”

“I…It’s complicated to explain, but” Why was he so nervous to talk to her

“Oh” She was more talkative in his dream -memory- he corrected himself. That girl was not shy with words. He need to explain to her what happened

“This might seems crazy but I don’t remember you, I mean I don’t remember anything that occurred in the past couple months.”

“Oh” That was the only sound that came from those small pink lips.

“I mean I do remember some of it, sometimes I get this flashes”

“Oh” There is it again - _what’s up with her and that word, if we considered it a word-_ he had to try another approach

“You know it’s unfair?”

“What is?”

“Well ypu look at that , I have an actual sentence this time” she blushed, he find himself wondering how far that blush goes “and it’s UNFAIR that you know my name and that I don’t”

“Why can’t you remember” ignoring his remark.

“I had a bad accident nearly a month ago” when he saw the shock on her eyes he felt the need to reassure her that he was alright. And right now, Oliver felt more than alright he was better than good. So he decided to continue his story but he was cut by someone yelling his name when he tried to locate that person, his first thought was _why did I bring my sister with me again?_

He return his gaze to felicity so he can apologies for the interruption but she beat him to the punch.

“I have to go”

“What, noo. I…..I mean why so quickly?”

“I can’t stay here longer, Oliver it’s not my place to be here”

“What does supposed to mean?”

For a moment she stood still but then raised her hands and caressed his cheeks. For a spilt of second, no one else was there just the two of them and at that moment she whispered to him

“It’s Felicity…….Felicity Smoak” In that moment, Oliver knew that the first piece of his puzzle just found its right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh who would of thought that the blond girl's name was felicity. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave your reviews and comments if you have any ideas or critics . They are all welcome.


	6. Memory Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pieces of the Puzzle are coming together. But is it a good thing ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends, It me again! so to apology for my long hiatus, I am posting an early ver early chapter   
> Have fun !!  
> Again no beta so all mistake are mine ^^  
> P.S: Thank you all for you kudos and comments :)

Thea: “Ollie, where the HELL were you?”

Tommy : “Ollie, Man we looked everywhere!”

Roy: “Yeah, you sure know how to disappear “

He can hear the concerned on their voices, the worry is written all over their faces but he couldn’t care less. The only voice he could hear was hers. _Felicity….. Felicity Smoak._

He couldn’t remember the name before and yet this feeling of familiarity astonished him and it fits her perfectly.

“Oliver, you can’t go for five minutes run and go missing for five hours!”

“I saw Felicity” that was the first thing that came out

“Who?” Thea and her boyfriend had spoken at the same time but Tommy, on the other hand, didn’t instead he said: “I though you said you didn’t remember!”

Ignoring his friend remark, Oliver continued:  “Felicity, she’s my girl- I mean the girls from the memories- I saw her she was just right here. I talked to her, Thea.”

“Right, well where is she now?” Thea was very curious to meet this girl.

“I , I don’t know she just run. I…I don’t know. ”

“May be it is a good thing that she run, maybe she is hiding something that’s why she run.”

“Well, she is not the only one?” Oliver raised his voice at Tommy, he never snapped at him before but Tommy was pushing his like.

“What that supposed to mean?”

 If you didn’t wanna come here, then you shouldn’t”

“That’s very rich coming from you, YOU tricked ME to come HERE!!”

They were yelling and this argument is starting to get more attention that it needs.

“Hey guys, may be cooling down a notch. We look like a circus show here” Roy was right, they shouldn’t have this fight on the open but Oliver was tired of pretending.

“May be, I need to go then” Tommy was he first one to speak and he didn’t leave him much choice because he stormed out right after that.

“What is wrong with? I know you are frustrated but that was uncalled for” Thea needed to say something, she can’t stand by and watch her brother and best friend ruin their brotherhood.

“Wrong with you, weren’t you just here. He is hiding something and I am going to find it.” Oliver can’t believe that Thea is siding with Tommy – _Can’t she see that he was obviously hiding something?-_

Thea sighed before continuing – _I can’t believe how much my brother is an idiot_ \- : “Ollie, Is he hiding something? Yes, Is Tommy not telling the whole truth? May be. You will only know if you _talk_ to him”

“I don’t think I can do that, Thea. I never remember a time where we lie to each other, I don’t understand why he would do that?” Oliver was starting to calm down and see reason in Thea’s word

“Please talk to him and keep it cool. You may be here in a mission but I am on vacation and I am getting a tan!!” Thea was trying to ease to tension down but she only half joking.

 

After the meeting, the fight and the discussion, Oliver felt overwhelmed so he decided that before confronting Tommy, he might need some air to cool down. And it’s the perfect opportunity to discover the island-or is it rediscovered again-.

He passed Wilson and Son; the butcher. That guy was one scary dude; he had a patch on his left eye he definitely looked the part. Then he met Rochev the stylist, deathshot who owned a small bar near the marina with the same name and more characters that he could count.

However, one his way to the hotel to talk to Tommy, he noticed that one of the few restaurants on this island was closed “Dig’s kitchen” for personal reasons. At that moment he found himself at the same place only this time it was two months ago .

_“Oh god, I am starving!!”_

_“You are always starving Tommy!! Can’t you wait, we are waiting for on Miss Lance to join .”_

_“Dude, I can wait it’s just that my stomach can’t. And you should know better to wait for Laurel, didn’t she say that she was going to the beach with Joanna.” Tommy was not in the mood of waiting and his stomach made the perfect growl._

_“Well in this case, How about we treat that stomach of yours before you eat me”_

_“Amen to that !” As soon as tommy spoke I recognized that small ponytail near one of the restaurant_

_“Hey look, the lady from the hotel told me to go to that restaurant; it has great review” It wasn’t a lie, the food could actually be good._

_“Well then, Let’s”_

_As we approach I could actually see her now. She have a mi-long flower sundress and it looks perfect on her_

_“Hi, Oliver!”_

_“Felicity, Hi!” Tommy with a big smirk on his face choose that moment to make himself introduce but not before whispering to me“The lady from the hotel, Hmmm”_

_“Hello, Felicity! My friend here seems to have lost all manners so let me introduce myself. Merlyn, Tommy Merlyn”_

_“Nice to meet you Mr. Merlyn. Felicity Smoak!” Before she could finish Tommy cut her_

_“Mr. Merlyn, Oh non Felicity, Mr. Merlyn is my father .Are you trying to wound me here. I really thought we were friends.”_

_“Is this a new thing and I didn’t know it” Tommy is confused but I know exactly what she is saying._

_“Surprise to see you here. I though you would be on the office trying to rescue another poor babies”_

_“Oh the little blond lady is a doctor!” Tommy is really getting in my game now._

_“I dyes it actually but no I am not a doctor I work on computers. I own the little tech-village down the street. And to answer your question Oliver, yes I was working on of Digg’s computer. I just come to return it and for the food of course.” Oh she dyes her hair; I cannot imagine her in any other color even if I try_

_“Well guys, have good lunch” I don’t want her to leave “And try the lasagna it’s to die for”_

_I need to remember more, please don’t leave as soon as you leave the memory will fade._

 

When he enter the suite, his heart felt heavy. Thea and Roy were out and the only sounds he heard were some whispers - _may be Tommy is not alone-._

“I told you, He remembered her name. It’s only matter of time ‘till he remember all of it. Either that or she tells him!” Silence   “No, I can’t!” Silence   “I need to go, I think someone is coming” .

Oliver wasn’t being the ninja he thought he was and rather than confronting his friend, he took the easy way and left.  

On his way out he bumped on a little body with rather loud voice “Uncle Ollie!!”

“Sa... Sara-bug” The words were articulated before he got time to think.

“Yep, It me!!! You came back.” 

“Do you know me?” Oliver was shocked; he didn’t know if he should be more surprised that he remembered that little girl’s name or that he promised her he would came back. However, this little girl was the best opportunity to have information about his girl –I mean the girl from his memory-.

“Of course, you are my Uncle Ollie” the girl couldn’t help herself from giggling

“Really, who told you that?” _because it’s news for me_.

“You did, silly!” The little started at him for few seconds before she said again.

“Uncle Ollie, why are you sad?” When they say that the truth came from either a drunk or a child and right now they are absolutely right. How can a child, he saw for the first time, knew him better than his family?  

“I”

“I am sad too you know?” The hurt and sadness in her eyes brought anger in him. He didn’t understand why life is so cruel to make a child that sad

“And why is that?” He was genuinely curious and not just polite.

“Mommy and Daddy are with Goma because she is sleeping and they are taking care of her. But I can’t go.” _What kind of person name themselves Goma_

“Sleeping?” You could hear the concerned in his voice, _why would someone sleeping need a caregiver? Or_ May be she is dead and the parents didn’t want to tell the girl.

“Yes like sleeping beauty. She is sleeping and she need a prince” The little girl’s eyes light up like she found a treasure “Oh you can be her prince, yes!”

“Honey, it doesn’t work like that” Oliver didn’t want to be the one to spoil a little girl’s dream. She was just like his sister

“But why...”

But Sara couldn’t finish her story and old lady with can start yelling and as obedient girl, Sara left with a big smile but not before blowing him kiss on the air in a very messy cute way that reminding him of Thea when she was playing with him.

After Sara left, he continued his way to nowhere, left alone with his thoughts but meditation was very short because he saw that perfect blond ponytail that belong to one very specific  near Dig’s kitchen so he approach her .

“Hi!” he whispered

“Did you hear what happened?”

“Sara told me about Goma, who is Goma by the way?”

“Do you remember our first dinner here?”

“I...No I don’t.”  “I am trying to remember though”

She smiled then began her story: “I made an omelet, it was the first time that Digg let me use his kitchen but it took some convincing

**I have dinner with my FRIEND, I have dinner with my FRIEND. The though was running through my mind and I couldn’t stop myself from freaking out. It was the first time in a long time that I was looking forward to a date- date between FRIENDS-. I wanted to make it special so I decided to cook even if was not the best idea.**

**“Hey Digg”**

**“No”**

**You don’t know what I was going to say”**

**“Your boy earlier was bragging about a dinner with a certain blond, so if you want to ask me to use my restaurant as seduction too”**

**“Really, Digg. Seduction tool!! Have you been watching that depression show again?”**

**“Dr.Phil is not depressing and it was the only solution to make Sara go to sleep” Sara of course, I have to do the same as her**

**“Please Digg, I will only make an omelet, pretty please” And I flashed him my big sad poppy eyes and it totally worked**

**“You don’t play fair Smoak” Digg resigned he was just happy to see me excited for once**

**So I closed the shop early, and went to learn some tricks from John but when my tenth attempt failed he took pity on me and cook the dinner for us. I was only in charger for the omelet**

**You were there, but ten minutes late and…**

He was so immerse in her story that the moment when she described his entry; he felt it like he was there

_I am late to dinner, I am late to dinner. It took me longer than I expected to get to the restaurant_

_You were sitting and you had that little crinkle between your eyebrows that how I knew I as in trouble. But when you saw me, you just smiled at me._

_Before I could sit, you just told me that I was late but I should try the omelet. I thought that I was out the hook but when I did taste the omelet I knew what the punishment was_

**That is not fair, I put my heart and soul in that omelet. Plus you ate it, didn’t you?**

_But for my defense, I thought it was Dig who did the cooking!_

They continued recalling the dinner. Oliver felt content, it was nice that someone was helping him and it was good but the moment was again broken but his sister- _This time she calls, Really Thea!-_

“Don’t answer that” Her whole posture changed from relaxed to guarded

“It’s my sister, it might be important” Oliver didn’t try to read too much into that change, - _I became really paranoid- ._

“Oliver……. Please” She was begging him and for a strange reason he got worried.

But the damage was done he already answered “Hi, Speedy!”

“It’s Tommy!”

“What, why are you calling from Thea’s phone?” Oliver wasn’t in a mood to play games, he was having a nice conversation with Felicity, the girl from the memory-Who I am kidding? She will always be my girl-.

“Where are you, man? Are you alone?” Choosing not to respond Tommy asked begin his own interrogation.

“I am in town, what do you want Tommy?”  “Are you alone, answer Oliver me !”

It was like the two friends were having a complete different conversations.

 

“I am not TEN and you are not my mother. And NO, I am not alone; I am with Felicity”

The anger was beginning to rise in him, he cannot believe his best friend. After his accident, he didn’t even recognized his friend anymore. While Tommy was talking over the phone, Oliver’s focus was on Felicity; she was biting her lips and playing with her hands. He was about to ask her what was wrong when Tommy’s voice draw him back to him.

“Get out of there now, do you hear me, get the HELL out now” He was confused what was so urgent that he had to leave, _may be something happened to Thea?_

It was Felicity’s turn to speak: “Oliver, don’t answer him, just hang up and turn the phone”

“Tommy, what the hell man!” He needed to understand what the hell happened and why everyone is on edge.

Tommy finally broke, ha was holding what was on his mind for far too long :“You were a wreck on you last day here, I was with you that day, you were rambling about her and how you were broken and crushed and all because of her . Please get out of there, don’t talk to her”

It can’t be possible; he is lying. He lied to him before; that’s cannot be the truth _. It is not what my heart is telling me._

“Oliver, look at me. You need to remember, all of it. YOU HAVE TO REMBER ME!”

“Why is it important for you that I remember?”

As she stand up from the chair, she gazed at him. It might be ten seconds or ten hours, the only thing he remembered was her sad watery eyes when she spoke:

“Because those memories Oliver, they don’t just belong to you, they are mine too!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo, the cat is out of the bag ! Next Tommy will spill his gut, well i hope he does !!   
> Please leave your reviews and comment, it always a pleasure to hear from you guys !!


	7. A fight inside of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I am very very sorry to stop at that moment. Life caught up with me. Forgive me please, next time i will try to update more often and not wait almost half a year( oh man !! that long ).   
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't shoot but it's still confused but next chapter all is gonna be explained just bare with me guys.   
> I wanna also thank every body who love and send me their feedback about this story. thanks and love you :) :*
> 
> P.S: Sorry for any mistakes :p

“Come on man, everything is alright now, why ruined it trying to remember?” 

“YOU HAVE TO REMBER ME”

“Get out of there now, do you hear me, get the HELL out now”

“Oliver, don’t answer him, just hang up the phone”

“Because those memories Oliver, they don’t just belong to you, they are mine too!”

After he left Felicity in town, he came back to the room determined to get the truth from his friend. He can’t for the life of him find an explanation for Tommy’s behavior but the lies and half-truths stops right now.  
As he enters Tommy’s room, he fined him walking in circle like a cage animal; that’s when he knew that Tommy is ready to explode.

“What happened Tommy? You need to tell me right now all of it. I can’t take anymore lies” Oliver was half yelling and half begging.

“I don’t know much. They only ones who knows the whole story are Felicity and you.” He didn’t have time to continue because Oliver was already yelling.

“Then why the HELL did you get me away from her”

“Dude, I only know what you‘ve told me and you are not going to like it” Tommy tried to be the calm one because Oliver was definitely not. 

“What did I tell then? What happened Tommy?” His voice wasn’t angry anymore, he just resigned.

“You wanted to stay here for a couples more days but then couple days turned into a few more weeks. I wasn’t worried at first I thought you just wanted to have fun but then one day you called me said and I quote “I find the light in the darkness”. 

“I.. I said that? ” Oliver never imagine in his life he would be a sap but he never felt this way, the way his little blond friend make him calm and at peace.

“Yep you said that, that’s when I began to worry plus I wasn’t the only one” When Tommy noticed his friend frowned confused in the “we” he whispered laurel’s name and continued his story. “After you call, we did some researches and before you say anything or bite my head off, let me continue.”

Oliver was begging to feel anger rising in him, how come his friends do this to him-Well laurel, -I understand but Tommy, why?- But he tried to call himself because he needed answers now more than ever so he let Tommy tell the rest of the story.

“Turns out we were right, There was somethings fishy in that girl. She had an interview for a job offer from QC, you know the company that your family owns. She lied to you Oliver ; she knows who you are and she was just using you to get good grace in the company.”

Confusion starts to settle into Oliver. So far what he sees and heard from her was that she is a kind girl, sweet and pure. It felt like his lungs were burning and his heart was ready to jump out of its place then he started yelling “No, no . She is not like that, she would never lie to me, No !!!”

“That what you said first when we come to tell you but…”

What Tommy, spell it what happened next? ” He could keep bottling all his frustration in . 

You went storming that day when we told you. We looked everywhere for you but then we find you in a bar. You didn’t say anything at first but after a bottle or two of Tequila you were more talkative. 

“You said that you aren’t the kind of guy that get tied up by a woman especially not to a gold-digger. That all women were alike; they only see Queen not Oliver. ”

“What? I know she is not like that. And I would never say those thing about her ” Before he can go deep in his thoughts Tommy interrupted him.

“Really, man. How? Can you honestly say that you know her? What exactly do you remember about her or about the situation?”

“Not much, but...”

But before he could finish his sentence Tommy cut him again: “Oliver, you said before that you don’t remember. As your friend I am here, telling you she is bad news so stay clear from her”

“I…I” but the words died, Tommy was right he didn’t know her. 

Unlike Tommy, who he had known his whole life. He doesn’t recall any moment big or small in his life without his friend sharing it until her- I don’t want to share her – but he trust him and his best friend wouldn’t lie to him, would he? 

He was so confused right now. A part a him believes Tommy, he was his oldest friend and he had his best interest in heart so he wouldn’t lie. They were brothers after all. However, somethings didn’t add up, back in Star City Tommy declared that he didn’t know any blonde woman and nothing happened. He went as far I said that those few month wasn’t worth it. Now, he confessed that he actually know Felicity and she betrayed Oliver and that was the reason he didn’t mention it and kept her out of Oliver’s mind.   
But no matter what, she is in Oliver’s mind. This sweet voice keep telling him that Felicity would never hurt him. May be Tommy wasn’t lie and he didn’t understand, that’s it he might be mistaken, he misread the situation. 

Sleep never came and Oliver spend the entire night trying to reconcile this two part of him and trying miserably to remember his lost time so he can see clearer or try to explain the situation but the only thing he accomplish is getting more headaches. This whole debacle is messing with his mind and what he needs is to make a decision quick or else he will lose it. 

The first light of morning sun shine bright on his face and since he is not going to sleep, he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. First he took a shower, got dressed and out of the room. As he was leaving, he found Thea on her way out with Roy.  
It was nice seeing his sister that happy and carefree. For a long time, he was against their relationship because they are so young and life is just starting for them but thanks to this relationship he have seen Thea becoming not only more mature but also independent. 

Now he can see the appeal; someone that will share your hopes and dreams, who will always have faith in you even when you fail, someone who will cry besides you but never stop making you smile, someone who will never see disappointment in your mistakes only remind you that we all human. And here we go again with the sap thing.

So he brushed off this thoughts from his mind and head out for town. He wanted to escape, after all he was always good at that.  
He didn’t know what he will accomplish by going to town, maybe he will go to the beach but then again they will be people there so it’s not the best place to hide but was he really escaping; is he trying to escape or was his mind subconsciously searching for HER.   
He didn’t get to dwell a lot on this thought as he heard some giggles nearby, when he turned looking for the source of the sound he found three ladies; one he recognize as Rochev the owner of the fashion store. She tried to hit on him but she was the last thing on his mind right now but his mother raised him right and a gentlemen always says hi. He tried approaching toward them but a buzz in head that start as little hamming became much more painful and complete paralyze him.

When the headache stopped Oliver open his eyes and he was not in the same place he was a few seconds earlier.

/* flashback*/  
Where am I? This looks very familiar.

“Did you hear the latest adventure of Smoaky the nerdy?” Who is talking right now? Where am I? 

“Oh do tell!!” Oh Man! I am in a flashback again, but why?

“Well she find herself a very fine man to provide for her, and I heard brag about it to the Cook. She said that now she will move out and get the job of her dreams. And guess where is it” What? Is she talking about Felicity?

“No, where is it ? Come one Isabel don’t make us beg.” Yes Isabel, spell it!

“Remember the playboys that came couple of days ago. Turns out that they are billionaires. And Miss Goody goody snatch herself a fine specimen.”

“Well isn’t that obvious, the job is in his family company.” Is every one in here read the same book or what? Felicity would never do that to me, I should really give them a peace of my mind.

Apparently, you can’t really talk or move for that matter in your flashbacks. What you get is to be frozen enable to do else than watch and yes….a dam headache.   
/* end*/

He wasn’t sure what triggered this flashback -if it was really one-; a trick from his imagination may be, after all he is confused. But deep down he knew it’s not an imagination nor a trick and it was his mind give him his wish. Well you idiot you wanted to remember, so there you go.

After all his friend was right? She lied and was only using him to get a job. He was being naïve to even listen to her in the first place and Tommy’s word were running in loop in his mind “Can you honestly say that you know her?” “She lied to you Oliver; she knows who you are” How can he be so stupid to wish for another end? 

He was Ollie Queen, no woman manipulated him plus he was the player and never played. He should have trusted his friend and never came here. Everything was so easy but then again life isn’t supposed to be easy. As a Queen, his future was already written by his parents since the first sonogram that should his gender. His father keeps reminding him all too well of his responsibilities so Oliver knew that sooner or later he would .

He was immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a little bundle of joy running into him. The little girl with the pink dress and the big old green hat that clearly bigger than her little head.

/* flashback*/  
“Really, this one!!” I pointed to a hideous hat in her hands. Please don’t let it be for me .

“What it’s Green” she said to me innocently. 

“Felicity, …” How can I say to her that this is the most horrible hat 

“Hey, it’s my gift so you are entitle to accept her”

“…”

“I remembered that you told me that you loved going to baseball with your father, he gave you his hat and that you love the color green but its small town here and don’t really have baseball hats so I had to settle for just the color. And you are so big, I meant head, not other things not that I would know” she can speak as fast as the light. She gets so cute when she turns red .

“Okay” I answer trying to save her ramble.

“It’s very practical, you can…. wait what? I can see the surprise in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes .

“Okay” I repeat.

Okay? Just like that, No arguments for you.” If it’s an argument that she wants I can give her one so I replied still confused “Do you want me to?”.

“No I just, I didn’t expect you to accept it just like that. Since you are all fancy and all” what I wanted to say is since it’s from you I will love it” but I went with the stupid answer   
“It’s green, how can I say no to that” But I soon as I said that her expression changes and I could see hurt in her eyes .

“Hey, you don’t need to be funny with me. If you don’t like it just say it I can return it” I can sense the doubt in her voice but she definitely take no bullshit from me.

“I know, I am not trying. Seriously though, I love it and I will never take it off” How can I not love something that she give me but before I can continue the moment was interrupted;

“Uncle Ol’ver, I love your hat. It’s green!!” As I turn to Felicity I notice the smirk look on her face whispering “Told you” to me. 

“Yes Sara, it’s very green and very special to me” 

“Can I have it, I want to show it to Emily”

“Of course hon’ but I will ask for it back and you have to be very careful okay” she response a quick nod and went running to her friends as fast as her little feet carried her .

“You know that, you will never see that hat again”

“Did you see the poppy eyes” she laughed and I swear it’s the beautiful sound I ever heard, who guessed I could be so cheesy   
/* end*/

What this is supposed to mean. Who should he believe. This needs to end. This confusion needs to stop right now and the only one who can answer his dam questions is his blond girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think, I know it's still confusing but just wait a little bit longer !!!


End file.
